The Collapse: Prelude to Shattered
by EraOfTheApocalypse
Summary: A young girl, the apprentice of Satan, brings Vegeta to the past and all Hell breaks loose...literally. Religionbelief-twisting, so beware. And...uh....go read. :P


Me: Okay people...it's been a long time and Shattered is the main focus of my attention at this point. This script is getting put in my school's publication for written and drawn works, the Midnight Writer, and since this was a good idea for a story in itself, I will make this a prelude to my actual Shattered story.  
  
Raziel: Yay! Life Force music! ^_^ *begins to dance*  
  
Me: *pushes him down* YOU SHUT UP! And, anyway, if any of you have read my initial first chapter, when I remained under the name of "SSJ- DarkFlamez47", my idea has twisted and transformed from the inside out. It's still about the young woman, whose name I have changed to Kalera, coming to the Dragonball Universe. Things have just....changed...a LOT. But, I like my idea. So...uh....here. the Prelude of Shattered! YAY! ^_^  
  
Goku and Kain: *singing* Jess owns nothing, nothing at all. Jess owns noting, and we shall go to the mall. ^_^  
  
Me: Whatever. -_-;  
  
=========================================================================  
  
~You know...it's strange. Standing here...holding that ancient staff...I felt whole in a way I hadn't for quite some time. As much as I hated my life back on Ralasei, in the form I had so recently re-taken, I now missed it more than ever. A small chapter of my ever-changing existence- but the most important- this was where everything.......  
  
...went wrong...... ~  
  
It was morning. The flowing, silvery-blue light of our mother star, Niaz, glowed softly into the long night's sky. I let my fingers trace the azure marble of my overlook's banister, and I let my hair fall from its rather messy prison, the black and sapphire tresses dancing across my shoulders like water.  
  
~I had grown up on a planet known as Ralasei, in a time when everything was set in a peace...a balance...what we called "the Kanun Age". I had been chosen as the scion of the Universe's Ice protector, Aeriokoli- Sopheros, and I was in apprenticeship of its current guardian, Lucifer. ~  
  
"Young Lady Alaros."  
  
I turned. The large man standing at the door bowed and resumed speaking.  
  
"Lord Aeriokoli-Sopheros wishes you to meet him now in the main quarter."  
  
"Tell him I will come. I will be there shortly."  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
He was fixing to leave, when I stopped him.  
  
"And tell him I have questions of Chronosus. I want him to take me there for training today."  
  
"Very well. I shall convey your message to his majesty Aeriokoli at once, Lady."  
  
"That is all then. You may go."  
  
~For quite a while, Chronosus had been on my thoughts. The Holy Temple of the Gods, once a mere time-travelling facility, was forbidden to all but the highest of authorities, which I became a part of as Aeriokoli's scion. I had been questioning the actual abilities of this edifice, and I had sensed a disturbance there recently. ~  
  
I reached for my indigo robe, throwing it around my form, and I left my room.  
  
~Lucifer, or – as some might call him – Satan – was a legend streaming across space and time alike. His title, the glorified "Aeriokoli-Sopheros" was composed of Azerikan words, the ruling denizens of our planet whose blood was also my own. Aeriokoli means, "that which is frozen" or "of the ice", and Sopheros means "damnation." Put together, as labeled by the expanse of the deepest pits of the Universe, he was known as "The Frozen Hell."  
Aeriokoli's job was that known as the Ice Guardian, Dark Balance. He was the condemner of the "damned" and "demons"- out-of-control spirits or beings that only sought to destroy. It was Lucifer's, and soon to be my, job to freeze these souls forever in the Frozen Realm- Hell. They would be sealed here for an eternity, and this is what kept our peace... our "Kanun Age" alive. Aeriokoli was the Watchman of the Damned, and I, his apprentice...the heir to Hell's "throne". ~  
  
My feet traced the winding maze of hallways and doors, until I had finally reached the large entrance of the main hall. As I entered the rather big room, I heard Lucifer's voice.  
  
"Alaros..."  
  
I turned, cocking a brow, and he stared contemplatively at me through his long, azure and platinum hair. He looked rather young for someone who'd lived for nearly 100,000 years, but...that was the "gift" of the immortal, I guess...soon to be mine as well.  
  
"I heard you wanted training to take place in Chronosus today. Is that correct?"  
  
I nodded. "I have questions that need answers."  
  
He smiled. "Very well then, child. I shall grant your request. Now...come..."  
  
~As that staff of his- the legendary Blades of the Ice- lit up and we traveled to the holy edifice, little did I know how much more this place would affect me than I ever thought possible. This was where I had met.......him. ~  
  
My eyes caught focus, and amidst the various holy symbols and figures, I realized everything had gone as intended. My feet drunkenly staggered beneath me, but I quickly caught my balance, and I headed forward. Marble of several colors, fading into a light grayish tone, lined the temple. Along the walls and ceiling were an array of figures and patterns depicted on stained glass.  
Rather blindly, I paced towards the central chamber, which was aligned with ten unlit torches of different colored crystal – one for each of the elements. My fingers embraced the teal one – Time – and I then heard Lucifer's voice.  
  
"Alaros, what are you doing?"  
  
I turned to him. "You never did tell me what these torches were for, Lucifer. So, tell me now. Tell me what these torches control...tell me how Chronosus was used to manipulate time!"  
  
He scowled, as he always did at such a question. "My child, I have told you before. Such is not of your concern. There is no more need to use those devices."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to see our future as an empire?"  
  
His eyes widened, and I could see a profound horror in them, though it was quickly hidden in a reprimand. "Alaros, you can't really expect me to let you look into such things, can you? Don't be ignorant!"  
  
~Like a piercing light in unfettered darkness, I was dawned with a realization. He was hiding something from me! Something...horrid...terrible; Something he didn't want to recall. I assumed he'd seen the future before me, and I was given further evidence of this by the feel of the torch. It was...unusually warm.  
That day was the same as any other. We traveled back. Daytime was short on our planet- equaling nearly a fourth of Earth's light in the early spring. As my Lords, my equals, and my lowers had nearly all fallen asleep, I decided to peer into this thing called "fate". If Lucifer had the right, so should I. ~  
  
I snuck into our "Lord Aeriokoli's" room. He was asleep somewhere amongst the various covers of his bed, and I twisted my wings around my form. Lightly, I brought myself into a hover, and I made my way towards that legendary staff. My fingers caressed the black crystal, then wound lovingly around it.  
As quickly as I had entered, I left, and I soon made my way back to my own quarter. I felt whole holding this ancient, holy instrument, and I smiled. Its flame-styled blades- which lay at each end – glowed a soft blue color. I had seen my master transport us to Chronosus occasionally, and I had already been taught simple conveyance skills, so I knew I merely had to will myself there. Despite my Lord's orders, whether for my benefit or nigh, I would not be fooled by my authorities...that had happened once too many times in my life. I would learn my own lessons...  
  
~In the early years of my life, I had lived in a low-class family, which consisted of me, my parents, and my older brother – Shael. My parents would often travel to different planets, being sent on various missions and things of the like. When they didn't return, pronounced dead by a class of illnesses overtaking the planet Eurie, my brother took care of me. He had a friend named Zioron, and the two of us became quite close. We all seemed happy together, and Zioron's parents would often contribute as well.  
However, things in my life have never been that easy. There is always a turnaround...  
This came in the form of my calling as Aeriokoli-Sopheros' heir. I was taken from my brother, and he believed I was still too young to fulfill my roles as a Guardian. He fought them and, in an incident of "accidence", he was killed by the Guardians' protectors. Much to my shock, I had walked in on this as it happened, and I was appalled. They had told me my brother would be housed and furnished and treated with respect. After this shameless display, I had been given a profound hatred of everything my former oppressors had orchestrated into this. ~  
  
I was soon in the familiar edifice, and I was relieved and rather proud of myself for having come to the right place. Another shackle had just been shattered from my "fate", and I would soon be my own Guardian.  
I neared the torches, and then brought the staff above my head. A blue contrail snaked and coiled from the Blades, and an unseen torch in the center of this circle illuminated – one that had gone beyond my detection previously. I had no knowledge of what to do, but I decided to wing it, so- to-speak, and I let my fingers caress the swirling hue of various colors. To my surprise, it entered onto my palm, and I felt an entirely new sensation; millions of feelings...all at once. I brought my fingers to the Time torch, and the flame I held consumed it and left my hand, turning teal as it did.  
In my mind, I could feel a strange distortion, and I was presented with a new place. I, now having been given the knowledge of using such a technique, willed myself into this time stream.  
  
This place was alit by candles, and it seemed rather old. Parts of the ceiling were crushed, revealing the blood red sky, and the smell of fresh blood clung to my nose.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!"  
  
It was then that I saw a strange kid hurtling himself towards me, before feeling him collide with my body. I lost my concentration, and I slipped out of this place. My senses were overtaken with disorientation, and I slowly and tiredly sat up, having lost a lot of energy in doing this.  
It was then that I saw the kid, scrambled across the floor, unconscious beside me. He had wildly spiked obsidian hair and was wearing a strange kind of armor, a dark brown tail hanging beside him.  
  
"Alaros! What in the Gods?!"  
  
Lucifer's furious voice pierced my ears just as well as the temple- like a knife- and I sighed, lowering my head. I was found...and with a kid from the future, no less. This wasn't going to be pleasant...  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Vegeta: You play those Legacy of Kain games waaaaayyyy too much. -_-;  
  
Me: That I do! ^_^ And proudly!  
  
Goku and Kain: 8are still singing.....fall off a cliff*  
  
Me: Heh heh. 


End file.
